


Beasts of the Twilit Plains.

by TannicFlesh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Animals, Gay, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Monsters, Multi, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannicFlesh/pseuds/TannicFlesh
Summary: Canon -ish Twilight Princess Fic.Link Is thrown into a new world, and new body, and nothing makes sense. Fuckery.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64





	1. Bitches?

So this is a multi part Twilight Princess Fic. Mostly canon with notable exceptions.

Animal fuckery in this one - and vaginas, but getting gayer after this chapter.

Slow burn but gets the ground and Link laid. Let me know what you think?! Have an out line but we'll see!

**Beasts of the Twilit Plains**

**I. Into the Twilight**

A shimmering wall of crepuscular light reached seemingly beyond the heavens. The young farmhand paused, glancing nervously back at the swaying slats of the bridge to Faron Wood bathed in the pale clear light of the midday sun. Whatever light animated the impossible curtain that cut the land, it did not cast any of its glow outward. 

_Just keeps it in._ The thought was unbidden and the farmhand, Link, shivered as he returned his gaze to the towering curtain of light, its folds seemingly tucked into the strange black gate before him. _Gate?_ But it was, a black that caught no light as stone would, etched with glowing yellow lines in unfamiliar angular patterns, unfamiliar except the shape of a keyhole twice as tall as any man. Not an actual hole but a carved outline, and at its center a carving reminiscent of an eye, pulsating with the jaundiced light that flowed along its lines. 

It was unmistakably solid. _Ilia…._ and the kids were beyond that barrier, but Link was afraid to even touch it where it towered between the narrow mountain walls that had kept their little village safe and quiet for so long. He’d never felt fear like this, it sent his wits scampering across the bridge and he turned to gaze longingly after them, wishing for the quiet of his little tree-hut home and the peaceful burble of the Ordon brook…

He never saw the unmistakably solid wall melt into a writhing extension that shaped itself into an inhumanly massive hand, he only felt the air leave his lungs as it plucked him from the ground and ripped the daylight from his eyes. 

No one witnessed the farmhand disappear into the unearthly darkness, all that remained was half a gasp of breath, carried on the wind until it crashed into the dark, unmistakably solid gate.

***

The chill was the first thing to rouse his senese from shock. It was something _cold_ , impossibly cold, curling around his neck and even as Link’s hands scrabbled at the thing they began to numb as if he were clawing at writhing ice. It was a hand that had him, a hand too large to make sense of, curling cooly around his upper body as it brought Link in close to … look at him? It had no discernable eyes, only a pewter-like crest or shield that seemed to hold at bay thick writhing tendrils of darkness, they jut out from the top and bottom of its face-shield and curled back away from him. The creature had a definite shape that felt shapeless, darkness itself shoved into roughly humanoid form, the upper-body of a man stretched grotesquely with huge shoulders and overlong arms holding him up with ease over its queerly stubby legs. Link perceived it did not so much have flesh as some sort of shell, tattooed patterns beneath which midnight stirred and surged with the need to break free and engulf him. Its chest glowed with a strange rune, a sickly warm pink light that stirred a fear Link had never known in his young life. 

In the midst of the curling cold Link felt a surge of warmth from his numbing hand. A shriek like a hundred garbled voices split the thick air and he felt himself floating, the cold dispelled. And the ground rapidly approaching. 

His wits finally returning, Link brought himself into a roll as he landed where the thing discarded him, dispersing the impact in the dirt across his elbows and rolling over his back before steadying himself on all fours to face the thing. But before he could even take a good look at the dark creature, his muscles spasmed with throbbing pain, it ripped down his arm making him gasp as fibre and sinew seemed to agonizingly tighten of their own accord. The pain was unbearable, the air around him thickened with floating particles of darkness like a cloud drawn to this sudden affliction, Link tried to move his muscles to cry out, and yanking his head back with all his strength he did just that. But he heard a low, anguished howl issue from his snout, the fearsome - somehow sad cry - of a nearby wolf. _My… snout?!_ Link was aware of paws beneath him and a strangely familiar feeling of warm irrepressible _yearning_ spilling through his core as the cry from the wolf faltered and his body collapsed onto radiant earth, consciousness subsiding beneath the torrent of impossible new things. 

_Who am I?_

***

It was not a new question. It had started when he was fourteen, and he ‘got his hair,’ as mayor Bo of Ordon put it. Some days it felt like there was a voice calling to him on the wind in words he couldn’t quite grasp, and some nights he’d wake from vivid dreams of himself in a green tunic wielding a sword with a skill he didn’t have. Those images would stay in his head after waking, like memories of the future, they felt so real and clear. But it was the _urges_ that disturbed him most, animalistic, irrepressible desires sharp as claws digging into his flesh but shapeless too, not quite directionless. It would happen at strange unexpected times, like when he’d spied Fado pleasuring himself when he thought Link was gone from the stables, and he’d stared fascinated as the boy stroked his large, thick shaft - and something in Link stirred. He wanted so badly to _feel_ it, not just to hold it (it looked firm as iron) but ...it was too confusing _._ He’d felt it at times training with Rusl, even when he was wrestling the the goats back to their pen at the end of the day, their musky warm closeness would stir unspeakable, confusing impulses. It was like an urge to shed his clothes, but more than that… to shed everything that kept contain of his formless _need_ to feel… something, but his young mind could never quite see the shape of the beast that raged within, nor had his small village ever furnished him with the words to speak of it. 

By the time he’d reached sixteen and their frequency grew he’d grown used to the visions in his dreams, used to the impulses too if no more comfortable with them, the physical heat boiling with electricity deep in his gut sending his heart skipping with shameful excitement. He’d begun to wonder if he was going mad, like the old fool on the hill who drooled on himself through incoherent mumblings - though some said he had a second sight… 

***

_Only the boy goats._ That had been confusing, only males had stirred those primal impulses. 

_It smells._

What? 

_Everything._ The dull odor of wet fur ( _but goats have hair_ ), the bitter offense of rusted iron, staleness of standing water, the wet rot of old damp hay. _Even the cold smells._

How can the cold smell? 

It was the steady drip of water nearby that Link used to focus his senses, realizing slowly that it sounded different, louder and clearer and yet it was as though there were new sounds _around_ the issue of each drop. He _could_ smell the cold, but he didn’t feel it, if anything he felt warm, hot in a way that was much more than physical. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a dark dungeon,the only light came from the guttering flame from a torch on the other side of thick iron bars. Despite the dark his eyes picked up all manner of detail, the damp sheen lingering on the grey stone, the spots of rust on the bars that assaulted his nostrils, each strand of fur on his front paws. 

_Paws…._ The panic was blinding, he stood on his four legs abruptly, quickly scanning his cell and finding little there but a rusty chain and the offending hay in one corner. He turned unthinkingly and leapt at the cell door, hoping to find it loose, but before he could throw his bulk against it his front leg caught tight and he crumpled awkwardly to the stone floor. 

_Ow._ In his panic he’d not even noted that the chain on the floor was bolting him to it, but smacking into the cool floor helped his mind slow it frenzied scrambling. _I’m a ...dog?_ He looked at his paw where it was clasped inside an iron binder, locked in some way he could not figure out, the chain bolted firmly to an iron block in the floor. Acting on an impulse he didn’t understand he bent and licked his ankle where it had twisted inside the binding. As his rough tongue picked up the complex flavors of his own flesh and hair, a weirdly familiar feeling flooded the confused one-time farmhand. It was almost like…

“I found you!” Link’s head snapped up to quickly scan the floor outside the cell, but no foot stirred the dirty stones there. The voice was strange, high-pitched and childlike but biting and sharp too, it unnerved him immediately and without realizing it he rose into a hunched defensive stance, his lips curling over his new fearsome jaw as a growl rumbled out from deep within his chest. “Ooooooh, aren’t you scary!” it said sarcastically in a strange language he comprehended by some plot-adjacent mechanism. 

Link was too astonished to do anything but stare. It hung in the air, floating not flying, shaped vaguely like a woman if she had been squashed down, the outline of breasts and wide hips with odd limbs that seemed to narrow to their tips, it’s body mostly Black but tattooed in a greenish glowing light with that angular script he’d seen on the gate. Like that dark beast its head bore a pewter-like crown that curled up from its brow like a man flexing his muscles, it covered one eye but the other regarded him with unmistakable contempt. _Just like that dark creature - it must be one of them._ His low rumbling growl of warning grew louder as the little thing floated back and forth with obvious nonchalance.

It ( _she?_ ) snickered. “Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?” Her weird voice was thick with the pretense of admonition. “Well, that's too bad...I was planning on helping you...if you were nice.” 

Slowly, Link relaxed his body, settling back from raising his hackles and letting his lips cover his teeth, before finally resting his haunches on the floor. _Like a good dog._ And the little creature seemed truly thrilled at his behavior. “That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you? Oops! But you _aren’t_ a human anymore, are you? You're a beast!” She cackled madly at him, but it was a mirthless laugh meant to show her power over him - he didn’t have any idea where he was, or what was going on, and she was the only way out he could see. That laugh should have bothered him, and it did a little bit, but it also made his stomach twirl with a familiar electric excitement. _Weird._

***

Not a dog, a wolf, and Link was slowly realizing he was not just a normal wolf like the ones that roamed the wood, nearing town in winter. He guessed he was a bit bigger, but as the little creature guided him patronizingly through the sewers, he also thought he must be stronger too, and could jump higher than any normal creature. _I still have no idea why…_ the woman-thing astride his back was infuriatingly aloof. 

He’d thought the world seemed dark because he was in the dungeons, but as they emerged he realized that the darkness seemed to pervade the land, a grey-black cloud hung low over the looming castle and little flecks of darkness swirled down from it peppering the air. Link knew the roofs they found their way to, and now danced across, were part of Hyrule Castle, he’d seen drawings of the famous structure in books, but it was more deadened than it should be to his mind. But then the very air was bruised with a strange semi-darkness. 

_The world is different. And you are different._ He paused at the top of a turret, scouting the remaining path to the tall central tower the woman-thing had directed him to. There was so much that was suddenly changed, like echoes of the world he knew, he had decided to give up reflecting too much on the why and what of this place and simply try and find a way out. 

He felt the little woman wiggle where she rode his back like he was a horse. “Look at the sky! Isn't the black cloud of twilight looking beautiful today?” She sounded vaguely sincere, but her voice still dripped with knowing condescension. “Do you know where this is?” He craned his neck to look at her from the side of his eye, and she grinned at him, showing pronounced white canine teeth that only emphasized her attitude. “You _still_ don't know?”

He leapt onto the nearest roof in reply and took satisfaction at her little yelp of surprise, but he had to focus, digging his claws into the slick wood to stop his momentum. The little woman-creature perplexed Link. She said she liked him before she freed him, but was constantly demeaning him, treated him like an obedient dog even though she seemed to know he was … _human?_ She had power though, power he didn’t understand - she’d produced some firey orb that had broken the chain that bound him, and her hair was not hair at all but some strange limb that could twist into many shapes and sizes. 

He shook his head, and focused with his newly intensified vision on the slippery slate roof now beneath his paws. Thinking too much now was like swimming - if he stopped and let himself think he’d slip beneath the surface and drown - there was just too much. _Maybe I’ve finally gone mad._ That warmth in his belly _was_ familiar, he’d decided - it was like his strange urges, but now it was a _constant_ burbling bestial desire for… even now he didn’t know. 

“Huwaaah!” The tiny woman riding his back cried out as a great black bird-thing swooped towards them. Instinctively he jumped at the creature, clenching his jaw right below its neck. It was larger than he, it’s wings and body tattooed like the beasts on the ground, made up of symmetrical patterns that made him wonder if they were magical fabrications. He scrabbled for a foothold as he tightened his jaw, but even now his impulse was not to tear but lick, feeling its strangely muscular form beneath him, the impulses within were nearly unbearable… 

His front paws found purchase, and he ripped with all his might, black flecks of darkness tore away as the creature screamed from the demonic pulsating flower of its head, liquid shadow spilled over his teeth as he landed soundly on the rooftop, spitting out the tainted flesh to follow the creature where it tumbled from the sky, it left a wet trail of impenetrable blackness behind as it sloughed off the roof. 

“Seems like you’re adjusting to your new body.”

 _New body?_ He craned his neck to regard her again, and the smile she gave him made Link guess she knew damn well that this body had never felt alien to him. 

**II. Secret Women**

“Listen carefully.” Her voice was as lovely as her face, firm yet each word carefully sculpted. Link was often nervous around beautiful women, since he was fourteen or so, he’d always had the sense he should feel something he didn’t (judging by the boys around him). Her face was all he could see beneath her heavy cloak, and as she turned to the window, the angry greys skies made her skin look near translucent. 

“This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight...It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light _._ ” Her voice was heavy with sorrow, and Link nodded his wolf head in what he thought was a solemn manner. _So there’s a king of …twilight. Can you rule over a time of day? Is there a queen of supper?_ When the creature, called Midna he now knew, had said there was someone for him to meet, he’d felt his heart leap at the possibility someone would explain just what the in Hylia’s hole was happening. But as answers went, this waif of a woman was coming up short, even if she sounded lovely doing so, and he felt himself becoming restless. It didn’t help that every time he touched one of those shadow creatures the weird twisting excitement inside him grew incredibly intense, and his insides were till writhing in…. _what?_

She was plowing on, Link forced himself to pay attention, even as the word came to him. _Arousal._

 _“_ Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became as spirits. Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms. All the people know now is fear... Fear of a nameless evil…” Link knew that fear well, he’d been living with it inside him for years. _Is this connected…? It must be._

The pain in her voice compelled Link to pad over to where she stood, perhaps in some gesture of comfort, but internally his brain was trying to work out what she was saying. She turned to him, and for some reason she began to remove her cloak to reveal a pink dress more intricate than anything he’d ever laid eyes on. “The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess...I am Zelda.” His brain froze as he sat back on his haunches. Castle. Princess. Midna flitted by and said something with her usual sarcasm, but Link’s brain was stuck on that familiar vision, himself in green tunic wielding a powerful sword. Why had his mind gone there? What was it about the princess that...yet he knew on a level he didn’t understand she was connected to that vision. _Guess I can’t ask._

Link caught something about shadow beasts looking for Midna, but before they could continue the Princess rushed them out for fear of her guard catching them. Midna used her hair-limb to pull them to a high window away from the stalking shadow climbing the stair, and before he’d even processed that he’d met the princess, they were out in the cold rain again.

“Boy, he’s prompt!” She whispered in his ear, then pulled his fur gently to turn him around and he leapt onto the waiting roof. Link walked slowly, trying to gather his thoughts despite his exhaustion. Every answer led to a hundred new questions: this was the Twilight, but what did _that_ mean?! Some people had passed into spirit form, but the princess hadn’t, and he’d turned into a wolf…? 

Midna was suddenly floating in front of him with a quizzical look. “I wonder, if she thinks you’re…” she stared for a long moment before her characteristic mocking smile returned. “Ha! I wonder if she even noticed you’re a bitch! In heat too! Yuck.” He knew it was true as soon as her nasty little voice had issued the words, but he looked to confirm nonetheless, making the little woman cackle even harder. “But I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first tumbled into twilight..”

She rambled on, but Link wasn’t listening. 

***

The first thing Link did when he was back in Ordon province was to find a safe secluded spot beneath a tree to curl up and go to sleep. His mind was blank and his body was still that of a wolf. _A female wolf. A bitch._ He could hear the vile Midna’s cackling in his head as he thought it, though she was not there before him. He knew it was no dream and yet he hoped and prayed to the goddesses it was. All of it just a nightmare, and if he went to sleep in a nightmare he’d wake up in his real life - a man in all the senses of that word. And he was so tired, his limbs soggy and smelly, and weak. A good thick tree with a solid boulder well off the trails of Ordon Wood provided all the shelter he needed… sleep had come as soon as he’d tucked into himself. 

**

 _Ilia was safe. She sat on the long, mossy form of a downed tree, talking quietly with the Princess of Hyrule. Link was in his male human body - the children splashed in the nearby spring, playing with branches fashioned into swords. The dark nightmare was over. Ilia looked at Link and giggled, her sharp canines and yellow eyes sinking his heart. It was_ her. _Somehow…_

_He moved to save the princess but moved too slowly, great shadowy spikes erupted from the ground spinning an invisible barrier between them that knocked him back to the ground, he yelled out and heard a wolf’s somber howl. He was a man but could not rise, his limbs were locked on all fours like a dog as shadows closed in, he could see Zelda and Ilia on the other side, giggling at him - didn’t they see what was happening?!_

_“Bitch” Zelda said in her most mellifluous voice._

_A misshapen Shadow Beast towered over him, it’s gait unnatural in indiscernible ways, it’s bizarrely large upper body swaying over it’s three legs. No. It had only two legs, and between them it extruded a massive writhing cock, it was like a crude imitation of a man’s member, a mass of black tattooed muscle dripping foul glowing pink liquid the same sickly color as the sigl on its breast._

_Panic surged through Link, he strained with every muscle trying to_ move, _escape, anything. All he managed to do was wiggle his asss a little as it’s oversized hand (_ I thought they were cold?!) _grasped the waist of his pants and ripped them away like parchment._ Can’t it see I’m a guy?! _The girls were laughing hysterically, and one of them shouted in Midna’s voice “she’s a bitch in heat!!” but he_ was _a guy, he could feel the cool air on his straining erection._

Goddesses! Please!! Why the fuck am I hard? _But he knew, he’d felt it for days, the constancy of arousal, that low ceaseless electricity of excitement. It underlaid every urge and awful impulse, an animal need… the beast laid it’s heavy cock on his exposed shivering asshole, bent it’s long torso over him, gripping his fine blond hair between its long dark fingers. As it leaned down over him he felt the tendrils extruding from beneath its metal mask writhe around his face, warmly caressing his cheek, his lips, Link gasped as they entered his mouth, twirling around his tongue in extraordinary new sensations._

_He felt its massive cockhead pressing on his asshole, it pulsated with alien life, hot electric fluid dribbled over his hole and involuntarily it twitched in excitement. Link couldn’t help it, he wanted it and was terrified, and the girls were laughing, were there more of them? He’d never put anything in that hole but he moaned now as the cock as big as a horse wetly started to stretch him, pushing in…_

_“Bitch in heat!”_

***

Link started awake, the chirp of birds in the branches above joining the gathering light in the sky above, an increasingly blue sky mostly clear of clouds. Midna had returned him to the world outside the veil of twilight after they met the princess, that same sturdy bridge leading to Ordon wood. But his hopes of returning to the form of a man had been dashed, he was still a wolf, a bitch. _Even here, in the light._ He looked at his own animal nether regions, and as he did he could still feel the heavy dick of the dark beast pressing into him, and shivered. It was strange feeling _that_ body while trapped in this one. 

Things were clearer now but nothing was really clear at all. Those unspeakable urges had more shape now, the image of himself bent over, like a bitch to be fucked, a boy but nonetheless he now knew he’d wanted... that feeling of being stretched, _fucked_ . He’d known of boys who’d touched each other, but he’d never thought of his own ass that way before. Now the sensation was thick in his head, those urges that came unbidden… _Why?_ He couldn’t understand. And what about those other visions, of himself looking so heroic, in tunic and chain-mail with a glowing blade? 

He closed his eyes to clear his troubled mind, letting the smell of the grass (it was a warm scent) fill him, absorbing the underlying mustiness of the earth churning with worms. In the gentle, intermittent morning breeze he heard the leaves above whispering to each other, somewhere distant the gurgle of running water. There were some interesting new experiences in this body, he decided; Link had never realized how much of the world he did not sense in his human form. 

_Listen carefully_ , the princess had said. He had, but as he went over her words Link couldn’t really figure out the path forward - she’d given a name to this strange force spreading across Hyrule, but why and how continued to elude him. _Listen carefully, as though she was giving me instructions… but she never did._ That was annoying. Nor did he know why he was like _this_ , and the impish Midna had not clarified anything. He could hear her last words to him, “you haven't transformed back to your former self...and you won't anytime soon. Now why could that be?” She’d disappeared then, seemingly into the shadows, and left him to mull over accepting her help in rescuing the kids in exchange for being her servant.

 _I’d as soon claw her fucking eyes out!_ The thought startled him. He’d never had a thought like that before, he wasn’t a cruel or violent person. _Maybe this body is warping my mind…_ he stowed that thought away, deciding it was too frightening to deal with now. It was _all_ too frightening, the world was strange and wild and he just wanted to go back to how things were. _Why do I have to be the one to save the kids?!_ But even as he had the morose thought, his heart stirred urgently, knowing they were in the clutches of those Bulbins… 

It was enough to rouse him, he stretched his limbs and shook off the vestiges of sleep, and trotted through the woods and across the bridge to the Twilight gate. It was closer to the bridge than he remembered, but he did not know what that meant. His first impulse was to jump up on it, finding it was solid and cool beneath his paws, but despite repeating this gesture at multiple points the surface remained solid and unchanging. _I didn’t really have another plan…_

“So, what’s next?” His shadow stirred, and the familiar shape of his irritating companion rose to float in front of him. “Did you think I'd disappeared?” Her voice carried that familiar demeaning tone, but she was a little different here, like she was covered in shadow - in the twilight she’d had a splash of light grey across her belly and down one leg, but not here in the light. Link just glared at her… there wasn’t really much else he could do. 

“Listen, there's another thing I forgot to tell you... don't think you can just run off and save your friends, because you can't.” He rolled his eyes at her but he wasn’t sure she picked up on it. “Just beyond ...the land is covered in Twilight. Last time, a shadow beast pulled you through the curtain of twilight. But if you want to go that way this time, you'll need the cooperation of someone _from_ the twilight...like me! So you really have no choice but to do what I say!” How could someone constantly speak in such insolent tones?

Link had silently come to the same conclusion, but he’d been happy to be free of the little Twilight woman and her constant condescension. It made him feel… weird. _Aroused_ . Again, the thought startled him, and of course it made no sense, so he discarded it quickly - though he again had the strange sense that she knew what he was thinking. _Whatever._ He nodded his snout, focusing on the urgency he felt to find Ilia and his friends, and trying to ignore her twisted little smile. 

“Saving your friends and all that... well, that'll depend on your actions. Because you never can trust words, you know? Right now, I want a sword and shield that'll suit me.” She puffed her chest out, as though she could wield such a thing with her small figure. _Why is she so small? And what does she want with a sword and shield…?_ He wasn’t sure it was her real shape at all - after the castle she’d transformed into a vision of Ilia and the others - another mysterious and startling power. “You do understand me, don't you?” He nodded, irritated at the implication. _Just some dumb animal_. “So, what do you plan to do? While you're here dawdling, the twilight continues 

to expand!”

There was really only one way to go, back to Ordon, to his village. Home. 

**II. Home?**

Apparently animals could communicate in ways he did not know. Not talking exactly, but at the entrance to the village he’d come across a squirrel that didn’t run from him despite his fearsome appearance. And in some way he understood it smelled the village on him - it smelled... _Link_ on him. The journey on his four legs had taken the better part of a day, and more than once he’d had the funny image of himself as a wolf riding Epona across through the forest. _Would she recognize me?_ His mind traveled to strange places recently. 

Ordon was a small village nestled in the Ordon Woods, on first encounter one might have thought the little settlement had grown up like the thick-trunked trees that stood sturdy as any fortress wall against the bustling world outside. The town sat in a little glen of a valley, built around a charming brook that widened into a pool at the town’s edge, simple bridges of stripped logs spanning its length. Sturdy houses of similarly rough hewn wood dotted the hillside, though upon closer inspection the joints and architecture were deceptively sophisticated. There was a kind of pastoral simplicity to life in Ordon, most households farming a small plot of land and storing for winter, and life largely revolved around several ranches. 

Link had never counted, but there were probably fewer than sixty people in the little settlement, and until his burgeoning manhood he’d found life quiet and content there. But once his dreams took on their strange, prophetic feeling, and his body began to boil over with unspeakable desires, the closeness felt like a tightly wound hinge on a fox trap, waiting to spring on him. He’d always felt like a bit of an outsider, never knowing who his parents were or what had become of them, but that feeling had never had the dangerous edge it had taken ion in this, his sixteenth year. It felt like there was a shadow _within_ him, pulling darkness towards the sleepy forest town, the darkness that had always kept him awake as a child...

 _Now I’m the thing to fear…_ a wolf, and he’d probably scare folks to death if they saw him. _Good thing the sun is setting, should make slinking about unseen a little easier._ There were bound to be several swords in the village, shields too or something like it… but he had not yet puzzled out how he would track them down. 

Happily, despite his concerns about being able to move about unseen, his heightened sense made this task much easier: between being able to smell or hear someone approaching, and with his acute vision in the growing darkness was very good, it was just a matter of staying in the right shadows. He quickly stopped worrying about the animals roaming the town, as he sensed that they could tell his scent was not that of a _true_ wolf… that he was somehow familiar. 

He was in the shadows by the town general store eyeing the bridge over the little stream when his own shadow hissed at him. “Pssst!” An orange eye appeared the dark below. “Since you’re here… If you want to know more about why you’re… like this, you should go see that dog that guards all the cows.” Her voice was a tight whisper and left no room for condescension, but he could swear he heard her snickering. _What in Hyrule’s Kingdoms can a dog tell me about this…_ it wasn’t like they could really talk, he just sensed and understood things. 

Like everything the funny little woman did, it was mysterious and irritating, but he set aside the feeling and trotted over the bridge, quickly slipping into the shadows of a tall tree outside one of the larger houses in the village. Just as he was about to slip onto the path up to the cattle ranch, he overheard a distinctive voice of the Mayor Bo.

“...So, that shield is still in your house, right?” Bo was a big, broad man and his voice even in whisper boomed over the grass from where Link finally spotted them, talking in the pumpkin patch behind Jaggle’s house. It was Jaggle he was talking too - Link couldn’t see his face but his blocky head in silhouette was unmistakable. 

“Uh, yeah, it should be in our storage loft.”

_Finally - a break._

“Good! Go grab it, quick as you can! Rusl got wounded pretty bad, so he can't go search for the kids. I'll take over for him.” Of course! Link wasn’t the only one looking for the kids. For a moment he jumped at the idea he wouldn’t have to go back after them. _But she seems to know where they are… and I’m the only one with a way through the Twilight._

Jaggle’s voice was tight with fear. “But Rusl had a sword, Mayor! And he _still_ got hurt! If you're unarmed, you're done for!” His heart stilled, Link had run into the Bokoblins in the woods, and been knocked out by the roaming Bulbins - and there were more of late, a sign of that growing, nameless evil Zelda mentioned perhaps. 

Link knew Jaggle’s house, he’d played with the kids there, and he guessed that they’d leave the upper window open at night to let the air in. As he was about to sneak around to find out, he heard Bo’s reply, “I'll be fine. The sword we were goin' to present to the royal family should still be at Rusl's house.” Links smiled to himself, _perfect_. It was like they were leading him right to what he needed, like it was all scripted somehow. 

They noticed his shadow as he moved but Link was confident they couldn't see him - both men ran off in the opposite direction. _Good... Still, they seem really tense._ It had not been long since he’d been gone from what he could tell, but clearly the kids being taken away had put everyone on edge. 

The window was open as he’d hoped, and with her typical eye-rolling (“ugh, look at that open window! This village is full of idiots!”) Midna did that strange thing where she helped him to jump and land in very precise points, enough to reach the upper level of the house. Getting the shield was a quick thing after that, Midna took it with her big orange-hand-thing and zapped it away somehow. Link was about to turn towards Rusl’s house when he remembered her cryptic words about the dog at the cattle ranch. _I’m right here, might as well…_ Rusl was in the opposite direction.

He knew the dog, it was a big shaggy Hylian Shepherd. They’d thought about one for their goat ranch, and had talked to the cattleman about him, watched him corral the big cows with intelligence and ease. (Link and Fado were enough to keep the goats, it was decided). What could such a dog possibly reveal to him, though? _I’m tired of all these cursed mysteries, lets just go find out._

He skirted the rough-hewn wooden fence around the big field where the cows grazed, though now they slept in the barn next to the little farmhouse whose candle lights were light beacons to his keen eyes. Link had picked up the Shepherd’s scent immediately, it was warm and mixed with the more overpowering scent of bovine hair, but he knew what it was and let his smell guide him through the dark. In the back of his wolf’s mind Link recognized the warm tumbling of arousal intensify, but it had been such a constant sensation in this body he paid it no mind. 

He was surprised the scent did not lead him towards the house, but instead towards the far end of the pen that was closer to the nearby wood. _Makes sense, I guess, that’s where the dangers lie._ He sensed the dog before he saw it, a shadow lying by the base of a tree at the fence, it rose slowly as Link padded gingerly towards it. Link stopped outside the fence, and simply watched the big dog approach - hoping not to alarm it, and then feeling hopelessly stupid because he had _no idea_ what in Hyrule he was supposed to be doing. 

The fence was only made up of two thick slats bound up to fence posts maybe every six feet or so, enough to keep big cows in but the Shepherd hopped over the lower rung with ease. It approached cautiously ( _I am a wolf_ ), sniffing around him while never taking its eyes off his, and Link let it sniff without resistance or movement, hoping it would understand who he was like the other creatures. _Why am I here?_

Finally the dog stopped circling, and suddenly began to sniff more intently, pushing its nose into Link’s hind legs where he sat. If he’d been a man he’d have laughed at this odd gesture, but he was suddenly unsure of himself and just obliged the dog by lifting up his rear end. The shepherd immediately stuck its nose directly into his crotch lapping its rough tongue across his slit. Even as it dawned on him what was going on his canine body shivered from the pleasure of the warm wet tongue lapping at his cunt. _Bitch in heat._

Link had thought she was just teasing him, she so loved to after all, but now he understood she had been quite serious. The tongue lapped out again, even the cold nose pressing against him was making that churning arousal spill over his whole body. _Bitch in heat._ No wonder he’d been so constantly turned on, his body was begging to be mated - he remembered Mayor Bo telling him and Fado about how females seemed to go into overdrive when mating, sending invisible signals that drew males to them. 

It felt like he was in that dream, rooted in place and unable to move, his canine body shaking with a need that Link only now understood, he saw the Shepherd’s glistening cock had emerged from its sheath between its legs. Just the sight of it brought that familiar mix of excitement and shame, desire uncontrollable and unbidden. He didn’t move away when the big dog moved behind him, sniffing constantly, because he understood that _he wanted this to happen_. He’d wanted this since those first visions and impulses. He felt its heat on his back as it mounted him, its claws scrabbling at his sides, he thought he would burst from within as the excited energy was so intense. The beast stabbed blindly, excitedly, it’s hot slick cock thick as a man’s stabbing at his hind legs. Link still did not move away, even though it was just a dog, a beast, and saw him only as its bitch… he lowered his hind quarters a little even to help it.

It wasn’t the right angle for his genitals, but the burning hot dick slammed into a different home - right into his ass. Link growled loudly in pain, but the dog didn’t care. _Fucker, wrong hole!_ It hurt like hell but now the Shepherd had found a hole it plunged into him, stretching his asshole with its slick shaft. Link made no move to stop it. It wasn’t the physical feeling of his ass being speared on the nasty dog’s cock, but something much deeper that made the young man tremble all over with pleasure. Nothing mattered, all the little customs and traditions, courting rituals, Twilight and princesses … he was just a bitch.

They were just simple, mindless beasts, fucking away without a care for anything else. 

It’s cock was starting to feel good, slipping in his ass with the dog’s frenzied thrusts. It was overwhelming, he’d never felt anything like this, he’d only ever felt the pleasure of his own hand. Its body was so hot on his back, their bodies were burning, pressing into him with bestial frenzy, he was dimly aware the cock was swelling at its base, the “knot” as the mayor had told them, full of its bestial seed. _It’s going to come inside me._ His dim mind was too distracted to really grasp this though, as the sensation of its heavy balls swaying on his leg pulled his senses away.

“ _Dumb bitch_. Can’t even get the fucking hole right?” It was Midna’s teasing voice, but there was a hard edge to it now he’d never heard before. He sensed her reach up from the shadows beneath him, and heard the Shepherd growl as the imp pulled his cock out and directed to his pussy. _My pussy._ That’s what the boys called it. That felt good too, it kept hitting something that sent jolts of pleasure washing over him, his forelegs shook from the effort. 

He knew she was there watching him in the shadows, grinning maliciously as he was defiled by farmer’s dog, but he could muster an emotion to displace the pleasure and arousal he felt. His ears picked up the sloppy slapping of flesh, but rather than disgusting him he was only more aroused. “If only the _princess_ could see you now.” Link knew he should be ashamed, but the Shepherd was slamming its knot against his pussy and it brought stars to the edge of his enhanced vision. 

With a guttural growl the dog plunged its knot into Link, mixing the pain of stretching wide into his starry-eyed pleasure. It kept humping but Link could sense it was coming inside him, pouring its cum out even as the little thrusts pulled the bulging knot against the pleasurable spot and his sensitive lips. 

_I want to stay like this._

The thought instantly terrified him. _What am I doing?_ That damanble woman was peering at him from his shadow as the Shepherd slowed its thrusts, content to let its knot drain into Link’s womb. _Goddesses_ ! _What if it gets me pregnant!?_ If he could blush he would have all over his body. How had this happened, how had he let it? And she _knew_ , she saw it all!

And then he remembered, _she sent me here._ The Shepherd dismounted, awkwardly turning around even as its inflated dick stayed stuck in Link, every spurt deepening his mortifying shame. Once it turned, Midna floated up in front of him, smugness plastered to every corner of her shadowed face. “You don’t even get it, do you?” Her voice contained real irritation, but Link only looked at her blankly, panting from the lingering heat. He knew nothing, nothing made sense. 

“You’re like _this_ ” she waved her hand at his canine body, “because _you’re like this_ . This what you _are_ ” her strange little voice rose triumphantly on this last word, but now she lowered it to a cool whisper, “just a _dumb bitch_ in heat.”


	2. Mixed Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is pushed ever forward into a confusing world with portentous ramifications. And the dark and the light in him continue to struggle. Also, butt stuff.

Beasts of the Twilit Plains Part II: Mixed Messages

  
  


  1. **Hero**



“Beware! a shadow being approaches!” 

_ In the light?  _ Link looked around the little spring, scanned his senses but was unable to detect any alien beast in the wooded clearing.  _ Wait… what just spoke to me?!  _

Then the striated blue sky split with blackness, perfect little squares that diffused all light began to unfold like puzzle pieces, sinking upwards into a kind of circular passage lined with glowing rings of that now-familiar sickly pink light.  _ What fresh darkness is this?! _ The ill pink glow pulsated and Link felt his canine cunt throb in rhythm with it, as though they were connected through some hidden magic.  _ Impossible. _

He was so distracted by these sensations he did not immediately register the dark spot that emerged from the blemish on the sky, but his heightened vision soon picked up on queer undulations, and the unholy cry it let loose as it careened towards the earth confirmed a monstrous Shadow Beast.It splashed into the spring like a missile, but it showed no sign it even felt the impact, surging immediately in Link’s direction. His panicky fear was irrepressible, he’d never faced one of the larger beasts and it looked suddenly huge to him, its massive shoulders and writhing hair-tentacles slouched menacingly closer, shades of blackness shifting beneath its tattooed flesh. 

“Better be careful. It can smell your needy cunt better than that dog can!” Goddesses, Midna had become such a foul-mouthed little companion, and she clearly loved needling him about his sex in his current form.  _ Wait, what does she mean it can– _

The beast swiped out at him with a hand big as a shield and Link’s instincts took over. He leapt between the beasts legs (noting there was not an oversized cock as in his dream) his heart beating wildly he dodged beneath it, droplets sprayed in an arc as he turned swiftly and jumped on the thing’s back. Without thinking Link gripped the metal shield of its face with his jaw as its body writhed beneath him, it was cold and tasted of blood, but its body was not cold as he’d remembered. Hair tendrils surged over his underbody, rythmically pulsing over his nippples and between his toes, there was not aggression to them - instead Link felt his own blood throbbing in unison with their undulations. It was monstrously erotic, it froze his body with the pure sensation of its writhing probes, but felt horridly alien too, he could feel the pulsing dark within the wiry strands as they crept between his legs...

_ Not of my world.  _ He gripped the metal tight and ripped with every muscle he could flex on its shifting form, his neck muscles tightened to the point he’d thought they’d break. But the metal gave a little, and then with that horrid shriek it ripped free, and Link fell to the healing waters as he watched the darkness spilling out of its neck like blood - but instead of polluting the spring it was sucked up in a cyclone, disappearing through the twilight passage from which it’d come. 

“Did you feel it? When it touched you?” Midna  _ tee-hee’d _ after she asked yet another knowing question. Link felt his stomach fall churn, because he knew exactly what she meant. “It was like your hearts beat in unison. Was it... _ loooooove _ ?!” Link snarled at her, half-lunging but she easily skirted his attack, cackling madly as she did. He’d have given anything for his voice back, to shout the thousand questions that assaulted his mind, or just to scream at her to be silent. 

“That Twilight energy, they smell it on you, like the dog did. They know the dark is in you, waiting to be  _ seeded _ . And —“ she turned as a sudden light appeared at the spring head, “shit” she dropped into his shadow. For a moment Link thought it was another Twilight tunnel, and felt his muscles tense as he prepared for it cough up some fresh nightmare, but quickly it became clear this was something different (and he was no less tense for that). 

This was not that sickly pinkish light, but a soothing brilliant gold white light that grew from a speck into a brilliant spinning orb, crisscrossed with webs of pure light. Around the strange orb the light shaped itself, at first what registered as large silver antlers, and then like a cloak falling away the figure of a huge Ordon Goat cohered. It’s body, like that of the shadow beasts, seemed not so much flesh as a shell for the beautiful light within, etched with burning golden patterns in graceful curved designs. Despite its fantastic appearance the familiar form of the goat brought an unexpected comfort to Link, finally something that felt familiar. When it spoke he recognized the voice that had forewarned him of the monster, a voice that was old and warm - Link had the sensation the very trees of the wood spoke to him.

“O brave youth. I am one of four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona. The black beast you slayed was a shadow being. It had come to seize the power of light I wield.”  _ So, that’s how this Twilight spreads.  _ He’d no idea the Shadow Beasts were powerful enough to challenge the spirits of the Goddesses… 

“My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light, stolen by these fell beasts.

The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness…” as it spoke Link suddenly recalled the little imp’s words, “ _ they know the Twilight is in you…” _ was he cursed too? Is that what it meant that his own body and desires pulsed with the same energy of the Dark Beast? Distracted by his dread, Link missed what the spirit said about three other spirits and something about reviving light, but it’s next words shook him from his dark thoughts. 

“There is but one who can revive them and redeem this land...You. You still have not discovered your true power…”

**2\. Power Within and Without**

Life in Ordon village ebbed and flowed in familiar rhythms, changing with seasons and quarter-year visits from the royal tithe collector. Though he’d never put his mind to it, Link enjoyed the simplicity and plainness of his life there. Tending crops and cattle, trading with traveling pickers, salting and pickling for the cold months - life was focused on practical needs in front of them, and had moved in those easy rhythms most of his life, except the long frost six years ago. Those had been long, lean months, and though Ordon was prosperous enough to weather it by rationing meals among neighbors, neighboring villages had seen many starve as the royals had refused to lessen their tithe demands. Link had been too young to understand the blasphemy of Mayor Bo railing against the  _ King _ . That was when the kids had shown up from another village - no one said anything but even Link grasped they had succumbed to the winter's hunger. But other than the lingering scars from that winter, life had largely returned to its plain, practical rhythms. Link never knew how much he’d loved that simple life, until he was dragged into this strange new world, with darkness and light alike filled with mystery. 

_ At least there’s light at the end of the passage.  _ Now he had a way out ( _ maybe _ ), a way back to his real body, his true form, he felt an elation he’d not felt for days and one could see it in his stride as he loped towards Faron Wood. He’d no idea what his “true power” was, but it sounded pretty great, and even Midna had been less smug, exchanging helping him through the Twilight gates for his help in gathering some... things. ‘ _ Trust me’ she said. Like I would! _ He knew she’d led him to that dog, she’d led him along this whole time, and he bet she knew he had a true power or whatever the Spirit had called it. All that stuff she said about his darkness wasn’t true, it had all been lies - it must have been, though he had no idea why she would do such things to him, but he could see she looked at him differently after that big light spirit had spoken to him. ‘ _ There is but one…’  _

Link had never had a head for the machinations of powerful people, though even peaceful Ordon Village had its little tensions, but he never paid them any mind. Despite the strange visions and urges that plagued his young adult life, he’d always been good at setting “big thoughts” aside and focusing on accomplishing the task before him. He’d taken quickly to the sword when Rusl taught him, and often people around the village asked for his help with their problems - so he’d developed a reputation for being smart or “sharp.” Link wasn’t so sure, smart people had bigger visions then he did, they planned and saw the bigger picture. But he knew himself to be clever and dogged when he had a problem in front of him to solve -  _ missions _ as he thought of them. And at last, he had a goal, a task,  _ a mission. _

It was clear enough from what the light Spirit Ordon had told him, he had to go back to Faron where he’d transformed and revive the light spirit there, and then he’d find his true form again… he had no idea  _ how _ to revive a light spirit, but he’d figure that out when the time came. If he was going to help Ilia and the kids he needed to find a way to become a man again, to do that he had to revive the light spirit in Faron wood, and to do that…

Before he knew it, the black gate stood before them, arched lines throbbing with that unnatural light, yellow now, that made his own loins hum in unison with wanton energy.  _ Why? What is this feeling? _

“Want me to let you into the Twilight?” Her voice was less patronizing but her eyes told Link she knew what he was feeling, a queer synchronicity with the dark energy beyond the Twilight vale.  _ What  _ is  _ it? _ He still didn’t understand, but… that didn’t matter, his mission did. The kids were somewhere - trapped as spirits in that darkness. He nodded his snout, and the little shadow of the woman grinned, floating back until she melted into the gate’s darkness, which erupted with her great orange hand, lifting him easily and tossing him into the Twilight. 

***

There were three of them, hulking towards him through the Faron spring waters. Midna floated before his eyes, alive like before in the Twilight, her body glowing with its energy. 

“Who do they think they're dealing with? So... You can handle this by yourself, can't you? Good luck! 'Bye!” she disappeared with a grin.  _ Damn her.  _ But he wasn’t really annoyed as much as exhilarated, he had the power to defeat all of them, he felt it surge through him despite his throbbing loins. He backed away from the two closing in, and began to circle inside the strange barrier that had appeared and penned the four of them in the spring. Like the last time, they’d emerged from a Twilight tunnel in the sky, along with massive metal stakes that emanated a strange light wall with those glowing patterns, forcing him to engage the menacing Beasts. Gaining speed, he aimed for the third creature, using his momentum to leap onto it - he targeted the face-shield and wasted little time ripping it with a strength he felt was new. The creature shuddered and fell to the waters as the face-sheild ripped free in his jaws, a sound like paper tearing was all it made as the strange substance of its body ripped apart. He lept free, twisting his body mid-air to face his two other opponents.  _ This will be simple.  _ His breath caught: one of them was extruding some sort of… it was a penis, but not like the one in his dream.  _ It’s like a dog’s, a wolfs.  _ What in Hyrule did that mean?! It glowed with what looked like veins but they were artificial - as though patterned drawings of veins. 

Link let his momentum carry him again, circling around to the one that didn’t have any weird genitals, leaping as with the last and landing amidst its writhing hair-tendrils, tearing at its face before those writhing bits of Twilight could grope him. He  _ was _ stronger, he was sure of it, the metal thing tore away on his second attempt - and he leapt over the crumpling carcass to face the last of his enemies, a bit of the dark substance that bled from his last foe trickling warmly down his throat. 

The cry the beast let loose shook him to his core, a dozen fevered voices curled in shapeless rage and amplified so loud his teeth rattled. Link watched in astonished paralysis as the dark that bled from his fallen foe wriggled around the discarded metal face-plate, pulled it back into place and the creature lurched back to life on invisible marionette strings twitched by some dark god. Blind panic took over, he turned and ran to the spring’s opening, needing to get away from that noise and the oozing pitch within them, that strange member on the third. In his head he saw them keep coming until he tired, they’d take him over and over… He ran straight into the Twilight barrier, falling on his haunches into the cool spring waters, he stared at it dazed until the splashing of monstrous feet lit the fear in him anew. There was no way to defeat them all, how could he?

“What’s the hold up?” The woman-thing appeared before him as twilight particles twisted and melded into her pear-shaped figure, all three of the beasts closed in behind her, but she rolled her eyes at them. “If you leave the last one alive, it's just going to use that shriek to bring the others back.” Link looked at her with pleading eyes, trying to convey his panic at the thought of their hands, those tendrils snaking over his body. She smirked at him - and again he somehow knew she could sense his emotion. “Listen, let me help you out here! Just move like I tell you!” She plopped on his back like before, pulling his mane like a horse she whispered in his ear to charge them, as he did she whispered some spell in a language he didn’t know but it quelled his fear somehow. When he leapt into the air it was as though he could see his own motions ahead of him, he moved more quickly and powerfully than he thought he could, ripping one’s throat out before jumping right on the next. Midnight colored blood covered his jaw as he tore the next thing’s face right off - but he liked the taste, the feel and ferocity of it, and jumped again from its crumpling form - drawn by some invisible force - onto the last beast, closing his jaws on its throat even as it vibrated with the cry, cutting it short as he used his strength to silence it forever. 

Link crashed back to the still waters of the spring, his chest heaving, he watched as the beast disintegrated into a thousands twirling leaves of twilight that spiraled into the sky before it could touch the healing waters. The other bodies followed, along with the great black spikes that had created the barrier, they uprooted in unnatural silence and twirled along with the flecks of darkness into the curious tunnel in the sky. 

Link stared up at it, an uncannily black gap in the sky over the swaying trees, it pulsated with rings of pink and yellow light that he once again felt in his own body. He was suddenly aware of the ache in his muscles, his heavy breathing, the dark liquid ( _ blood? _ ) curling down his throat, and the throbbing ache between his legs that glowed throughout his whole being - that primal urge. Even without his heightened senses, he could have felt that black stuff curl up in his belly like red chuu jelly, it left a tingling trail down his throat, a tingle that spread to his most sensitive parts, settling into a persistent erotic throbbing. He thought of the strange effigy of a dog’s cock the beast had brandished,  _ created, grown. Like it responded to me.  _

He growled softly to himself, laying down and feeling the lukewarm water wash away some of the weariness. It seemed like every moment brought some strange new revelation that opened a whole box of answerless questions. Like the beasts’ ability to revive each other with the bloodcurlding cry, Link shuddered at the memory, the waters trembling around him.  _ I ran like a frightened child. What am I, really? Who am I?  _ He looked at his blue-eyed face, it looked fierce enough, until he disturbed the image with his snout. The throbbing lessened and the urge slowly dwindled as he lapped lazily at the waters. Was he the wolf that had charged confidently into battle, or the one who’d knocked himself silly trying to run?  _ Why did that frighten me so?  _ Maybe, if he had been expecting it…  _ but she didn’t tell me.  _

He lay in the pool, gently marinating in his shame at fleeing, until he became dimly aware that the waters were vibrating. A faint light was glowing over him, and from it an ethereal voice spoke. Link sat up and listened, water dripping from his breast down to the shimmering surface.

“Please...be careful... These woods...have changed...The dark clouds of dusk cover this land... This drape of shadows is called...twilight.”  _ It must be the spirit of these woods. But how can it speak to me in the Twilight? _ “...Blue-eyed beast. Look...for my light... Retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts.”

**3\. Shadow of a Doubt**

Link knew he wasn’t stupid, despite Midna’s constant sarcastic chiding. He’d just always had a knack for putting things out of his head if they didn’t matter right then, so he had never spent much time thinking about goddesses, history, fate… he’d mostly kept his sanity the previous two years through this ability to put his visions and urges out of his mind, just as he now put that incident with the Ordon Shepherd aside. But now spirits were speaking to him, and the horizons of his world were growing by miles before him with every step he took, and the idea that he was  _ chosen _ … every time he thought of the word he felt a pit open up within. And… 

There was a dry rustling over his head, his intensified hearing picking up the dry crackling of unraveling vines - by now it was a familiar sound - a Baba Serpent unraveled towards him from the mossy ceiling from which it grew. Link ducked low, curling into a crouch he drew the sword from his back in a single, smooth motion, gashing the dangling Baba along its striped crimson head before leaping backwards out of reach of its gnashing teeth.  _ Thinking too much will get you killed.  _ The Baba basically  _ was _ a head of teeth, it whipped down from a dark corner of the chamber ceiling, an eyeless angular head extruding a long forked tongue tinged blue whipping through the air inches from his face, searching for him with senses Link didn’t understand. The damn thing was near as big as him, bright red with black ( _ twilight?)  _ stripes down its sides, it’s teeth were hardened wood hard as bone and they lined its mouth like a serpent’s.  _ Must be...changed by the Twilight, the ones in the woods don’t have teeth like that. _

He heard giggling in his ear, “it wants to  _ taste _ you!” Midna’s tone left no doubt as to the lascivious meaning behind the word. Link ignored her, ducking down beneath it with the intent of stabbing from below.

“Agh!” He fell on his shield as his incessant erection bent painfully in his trousers. The plant beast reacted swiftly to the change in the air, it’s big forked tongue snaking between his legs to slather wetly over his crotch. Link let out a horrified noise and swiftly whacked its stem, hacking the writhing creature free. Link pushed himself up on his shield arm, but astonishingly it continued to wriggle closer in, blindly lapping the sides of his thighs. Without thinking he flipped the blade in his hand and brought it down straight through its center, finally stilling the thing with its teeth inches from his manhood. 

He sat there breathing heavily in silence for a time, feeling an unwanted weight of sadness for taking even the simplest of lives.  _ Some swordsman,  _ he grimaced, pulling himself up on the Ordon sword still buried in the earthen floor of the Forest Temple chamber, he adjusted his trousers around his erection for the thousandth time.

“I remember finding a sword and shield in the village. When did you pick up a tent?” Link barked out a little laugh at her crass joke, though it was laden with frustration. When the echo of the light spirit Faron had spoken to him in the spring, it had sent him in search of it’s stolen light, power which had been sucked up by insects formed of Twilight magic. It had been easy enough to track them with his senses, but in his wolf body the only way to kill the nasty little things was with his powerful jaws. And each time he had, he’d tasted their magical blood, felt it oozing down his throat as though it had intent. By the time he’d crushed the last of them between his teeth, it was very clear to him whatever unnatural estrus afflicted him was intensifying with every taste of their spectral innards. 

Link leaned against the wall behind him and looked down at the vivid green tent formed where his tunic draped over his crotch, smiling despite himself. “Leaky tent” he muttered at the dark spot forming there, and his shadow snickered amiably. When he’d returned the light to Faron, the spirit had restored him blessedly to his human form, and he’d stood there in silent shock before a great monkey of swirling, incarnate light: the spirit of Faron Wood. 

_ Look at your awakened form... _

_ The green tunic that is your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by  _

_ the gods...His power is yours. His is the true power that slept within you. _

_ Your name is Link. You are the hero chosen by the gods. Brave Link... _

_ A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods. _

_ It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other spirits of light  _

_ locked it away. _

_ Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who  _

_ dwell in the light. _

But the unnatural arousal from the blasted insects had not dimmed with his transformation, and he’d been hunting whatever darkness poisoned the temple and forest beyond with a constant, dripping hardon. Link pulled his sword free of the monster plant, half aware his shadow formed into the outline of a little woman, she reached out a finger to poke the top of his erection but it merely passed through, immaterial.

“Your gods have a funny sense of irony” she mused, her voice betraying that she knew more than she was saying. Link pushed off the cool wall he rested against.

“Goddesses.” His voice was curt as he walked right through her shadow form, sheathing his sword. The revelation of the great shining monkey had, in some ways, explained the last two years of visions and the unearned comfort he felt in these clothes, but not the unease he felt in his own skin. And even the explanation given was cryptic, and had only tugged other threads loose, while leaving Link with a panicky dread when he thought of the portentous dimensions his life had now taken.  _ Chosen by the gods.  _ He wondered if the gods had seen him masturbate himself to climax three times in hopes of ridding himself of his hardon, to no avail - though he’d discovered a wonderful new use for the red jelly stuff the Red Chuu left behind. 

_ Another puzzle.  _ His body, vague words, now this Temple - every room and corridor seemed like it had grown up out of Faron wood, mischief and mystery included. Each room seemed to have some piece, some item, some  _ thing _ that either led him to another room or kept him from entering, like one large puzzle.  _ Pushing me along, guiding my path.  _ Was this in the design of gods or men? Link put the big thoughts away and tucked his cock into the waist of his trousers, knowing it wouldn't stay long but needing to move on anyway. 

Midna was next to him again. “That’s the only chamber we haven’t been in on this level - at least that we can get to.” Link had made the same calculations, having marked the map he’d found as they went along. “Funny,” she again sounded forcedly casual in tone, “your God – _ goddesses,  _ gave you the power to exist in the twilight… but in the form of a beast.”  _ I know this.  _ Link thought irritably, his kind nature giving way to frustration as his erection popped free. She went on, her voice now sounding exactly like that ancient forest spirit, “‘ _ It is a forbidden power...Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light _ .’ But  _ you  _ have to touch it to save the light. You  _ have  _ to taste it,  _ swallow it _ !” 

Link stopped. He’d had this very thought, slowly shaping in the back of his mind where big thoughts were shunted off to. He knew she was right, but had no idea what to do with that knowledge. “So… what?” He stood before the door unmoving, trying to control his breathing, trying to control the flood of fearful thoughts that threatened to send him running once again.  _ Maybe none of this is the gods’ and goddesses’ plans, maybe I’m the wrong one.  _ How could the gods want him to have these incessant, blind primal urges - and it wasn’t just his cock, his asshole thrummed with an erotic energy he’d never felt before that strange dream of being penetrated by a Shadow. Why would the goddesses want this? It was all wrong. 

The little shadow of a woman shrugged, but her smile let on she had more answers than she told him. Link sighed, a deep noise just on the edge of escalating into a yell, but the feeling subsided and he let the infuriating opaqueness of infernal designs drop from his mind. Another door, another chamber, another step. 

***

They stepped into a wide open chamber, the air as ever heavy with the damp smell of verdant life, dirt churned up by probing roots, a light reflected from above illuminated a central circular space. The walls of the chamber like whole temple were the wood of a tree - the whole temple was seemingly a giant tree, and here massive root or branches grew randomly from the wall, and in the center broad a circle of wooden totems thrice his own height was arranged around the ring of light refracted from above. Each was made of stacked tree trunk sections, carved into old, unrecognizable patterns and faces with ears, they felt ancient, sacred in a way foreign to Link. He took two tentative steps forward, brown leaves crunching over soft mossy earth beneath his boots, and was quickly startled by a loud  _ shhhhnnkkk _ noise behind him. He turned, yanking his sword free, but found only a sturdy wooden gate of some kind had lowered to bar his access to the door. Without warning that blind panic took hold, Link ran to the door, dropping his sword he immediately gripped the heavy wooden frame of the gate, lifting with all his might to try and make it budge. But it was too heavy, or there was some mechanism from above locking it in place; Link groped around, but the wooden bars were bound together in some invisible way he couldn’t understand. His brain was screaming  _ trapped! _ Who knows how many people had wandered into these ancient halls and died in some infernal puzzle? His heart was slamming against his chest so loudly he was sure the walls would shake around him. 

“LOOK OUT!” Midna shouted. Link turned in time to see what looked like small cyclone whipping his way, leaves were thrown into the air as it screamed right for him, and he turned and dove to his side, his leg jerked as the violent winds whipped by him. He rolled to his sword, lifting it and moving into a crouch to find his attacker - he scanned the floor but it was only when it screamed out he saw it crouched atop the totem. It was a monkey, but much bigger than the ones who’d helped him this far, a massive baboon with white hair and strange red eyes, it gripped a gleaming golden boomerang. It called out to him in a primal scream of dominance, and suddenly a cyclone was heading directly towards him again. 

_ Move! _ He wasn’t sure if she whispered it or he thought it, but Link found his feet moving, dodging the violent winds of the enchanted weapon and slamming his back into a totem for cover. He was surprised to feel the heavy stacked rounds of wood rumble behind him, but returned to his current task, sheathing his sword and pulling out the slingshot he’d brought from Ordon, notching a deku nut with practiced ease. He leaned out and sensed Midna doing the same below him, he saw the giant monkey jumping from the top of one totem onto another to effortlessly catch the returning boomerang. 

“ _ Look!  _ It’s back!” Link had been watching its large, protuberant ass cheeks as it leapt from totem to totem with an excitement he didn’t want to admit to himself, but still just looking at its butt was erotic in a way he couldn’t deny. “No, not its ass you slut, its  _ back!” _ Just above its wobbling posterior Link saw a shimmering outline, not completely visible – and he expected without the echo of his wolf’s senses he wouldn’t see it at all – but instantly he recognized the shape.  _ Twilight insect. _ He nodded to Midna.

“That’s why it’s so hostile.” He said, and quickly turned around the side of the totem, raising his slingshot and taking aim in a single motion he released the nut, hoping to knock the creature off balance. His aim was true, but the beast was clever and ducked the projectile easily, then it turned to taunt him by slapping its ass suggestively, when it turned back Link saw for the first time it had an erection, a long thin thing that was slick and reddish pink, the creature wagged it at him suggestively it seemed. 

“That’s disgusting” he said reflexively, though he wasn’t truly disgusted, he just couldn’t admit the weird arousal he felt watching the beast flaunt its sex at him. 

His shadow spoke in her irritating playful way, “Don’t be mean to poor mister monkey! You’re the one giving off an  _ irresistible _ scent! He must be very confused!” 

Link’s blood ran cold“ You… Weren’t joking?! I can’t—” The monkey released the boomerang once more, and Link had to roll to the nearest totem as the whirlwind shook the ancient effigy he’d used as shelter, he tried to rise and take aim again but “agh!” his erection caught on his trousers. He shifted and shot at it as it leapt away, but his shot fell behind it. 

“Of course not! Would I lie to you?!” She laughed playfully. Link had assumed her talk of being in heat was just meant to tease him, males didn’t go into heat, and he was male. “Now we need to get that insect off its back! How can we do that, hmmm?” Link was hot all over now, blushing through his core at everything he was feeling, everything she’d implied - it was hard to think clearly. Blindly he turned to take aim, but as he rounded the side the boomerang’s gale caught his hand, twisting the slingshot from his grip and tossing it to a far corner. 

_ I can’t kill it. _ All the monkeys he’d freed had been helpful, and it wasn’t the baboons fault… He watched it jump again, pausing on a wobbling totem before leaping again to catch its weapon.  _ That’s it _ . He was moving before the plan had fully formed, he pulled some deku nuts from his pouch, throwing them as he ran to force the thing to jump to the totem in his direction - just as it landed he let out a yell and slammed his shoulder into the heavy wood. As he’d hoped the combined impact of the monkey on top and him from below made the ancient relic wobble violently, and he waited with sword drawn as the baboon lost its balance.  _ Yes.  _ He’d just stun the creature and cut the thing off, somehow he’d—

It fell as he’d hoped, but unexpectedly it was suddenly crashing right towards him, and its angry cry and the flash of its fleshy penis froze him in place, silencing his instincts. It slammed into his shoulder and collapsed right on top of him as he turned in the last second, falling face-first to the temple floor beneath its weight. For a moment he blacked out from the impact, it was big, bigger than Link, and as it collided with him the monkey crushed him to the grounds squashing the air from his lungs and slamming his head on the mossy temple floor. He heard it cry out, though his head was fuzzy from the fall, he could feel the beast writhing on top of him on its back, its heat and hairy weight immediately drawing the unbidden memory of that Ordon Shephard.  _ Goddesses what’s wrong with me? _ Link shook his head to clear the fog, but he felt the big baboon roll off of him, and just as he saw his sword two feet from his hand he felt its big paws clamp down on his wrists as it sniffed him, inhaling deeply as he felt it trail its snout up his spine. 

“Ooo, good strategy! Get close enough and you can pull that nasty bug off it!” Midna whispered from his shadow, but he could see her mischievously narrowed eye, and heard that playfulness in her voice. Link finally found his wits, and first tried to slip his wrists from the great baboon’s grasp, but the beast was all primal muscle and it hardly seemed to notice, it just continued to sniff, its hot rank breath overwhelming the moldy undercurrent of its fur. Link shifted his boot beneath him, digging his toes into the earthen floor he tried to buck the thing off balance with his hips. Its weight was unmoved, but he felt something through his pants, something thin and hard as bone.

_ Gross. Its disgusting cock is hard for me–  _ the big ape squawked right in his ear, and with all its brute strength began to furiously hump its long thin cock on top of his trousers. “It smells the Twilight on you!” It was like she was whispering right in his ear, and her voice was tight with excitement. “ Guess he likes it when you play hard to get!”  _ Boys don’t go into heat.  _ It was a random, stubborn thought. It was impossible to focus, the beast behind him was flailing madly and screeching right in his ear, its heat was all around him, its powerful legs right astride his own as it thrust against his pants in vain, the soft puff of fur on its chest tickling his neck. It was like he was watching himself, he could almost physically see the urge as it overtook him, his breathing became shallow and unthinkingly he felt the twirling energy in his gut push his backside to rub against the slick pink member that stained his trousers. “That’s a good boy. Just give in to the darkness in you, don’t fight it, that’s your power!”

_ That’s not… power _ . Link couldn’t think, his insides and loins were churning with the irrepressible need the insects’ nectar had deposited within him, his senses were overwhelmed by the beastly smell and its raw strength. Frustrated, the massive monkey let go of Link’s writs and wrapped both of its big hands around his waist, and it began slamming its cock and groin against his ass, lifting his body up shaking him with each thrust. Even over the fabric of his pants the motions and heat tickled his ass and the violent thrusts elicited funny noises he couldn’t control, little yelps that weren’t exactly the noise of a warrior. “ _ Yes,  _ take it. Be the bitch you are. Don’t fight that need in you.” All the playfulness was gone from her voice, the little girl creature stared up at him from the darkness of his shadow and spoke with an eagerness nearing reverence. 

_ No. That’s not my power.  _ Link planted a foot, tried to gain some balance and push away, he shifted his hips to turn and face it, but only ended up losing his footing and leaning forward in its grasp, his tunic falling up over his back. From all the help the other monkeys had given him in this temple, Link knew they were clever creatures, and this one was no different, and as soon as his tunic fell up he heard it skwak excitedly and start scrabbling at the hem of his trousers. He was momentarily frozen, feeling its big digits curl brusquely over the top of his pants, the warm skin pressing into the small of his back, the press of its flesh and the force of its grip tugging at that urgent energy within that made his asshole quiver. 

As it yanked his pants roughly over his ass, Link felt a curious calm come over him as he just stared blankly at his cap lying on the ground in front of him. It was such a vivid green, despite the living moss it rested on it somehow seemed to have a life all its own - the clothing of a hero.  _ It isn’t really mine.  _ The air on his exposed ass was immediately arousing, his body felt hot all over, his clothing burning against his flesh and the air was a relief. The ape made a noise of comical triumph that sounded near human, its hands gripped him anew beneath his tunic, shoving the vibrant cloth and chain mail up his torso as its strong hands gripped him and he felt its warm wet dick slap against the flesh of his cheeks. It was hot as fire, and as the beast began to hump furiously (leaving a slick trail over his asshole and cheeks) Link found his hole was intensely sensitive, his whole body quivered with every pass of its aroused flesh over his muscle. 

Ever since that vivid dream where the Shadow Beast had pressed its member into his ass he’d wanted to feel that again ( _ for once? _ ), and the Twilight energy he’d absorbed from the insects had made his asshole pulse with tingling erotic energy. In that moment he wanted it more than anything, the erotic urge overpowering any conscious, rational thought. The baboon seemed to sense his surrender, it slowed its frenzied movements and moved to stand on his calves with its prehensile feet - it’s weight held him in place as it moved its hips back away from Link’s until at last the slick tip of its dick slid down to press against his hole. 

It was Link who moved first, pressing his hips back slowly to stretch his asshole in a way he’d never felt before. He let out a low, unconscious noise somewhere between a moan and a whine, it fell on the deaf ears of the ancient totems staring down on him with centuries of solemn shame. He couldn’t help but push back, the baboon's cock was maybe as thick as his but slick and long, his hole ached as it spread around it - but over the ache he felt the electric excitement in his gut twirl down to trickle his asshole. The creature didn’t care for his pace, howling out loud it plunged its long slick pole into the swordsman, making him cry out as he felt it rammed against his insides and his sphincter stretched painfully around it. 

The creature's musky heat fell over him in waves as it began to furiously pound its cock into him. It was a senseless animal driven by instinct and a corrupting darkness, its fingers digging painfully into his hips as its vice grip held him tight against its pounding. The staccato sound slapping flesh and the monkey’s ululating cries deflied the sacred chamber. Link’s senses were overwhelmed, the pain of his hole mixing with the pleasure as the heat of its long slick dick stirred up new pleasures inside him, its musky warmth filled his lungs as the rhythmic pounding rippled through his muscles. 

He heard a human voice too beneath the beast’s commanding cry, a boy’s voice letting out strange noises that sounded like exertion and exultation at once. It felt different than before, in the body of the wolf - and a female - that had felt like a shameful dream he’d left behind upon waking. But this was his own familiar flesh that quivered with each fevered plunge of its cock into his asshole. He felt each droplet of sweat on his back shiver with the violent thrusts, every nerve ending in his sphincter twinge with the push and pull of its sex. As he turned his head, years of unnameable urges came into focus. It’s face was a picture of pure animal lust, it’s eyes half lidded and it’s tongue lolling out over its guttural grunts of pleasure.

It’s spittle drooled down to splatter warmly on the small of his back, it was so starling Link let out a boyish laugh. The noise startled the baboon, and on some impulse it reached out and grabbed Link’s blond hair, yanking his head back. ”Ah!” It was a painful gesture, but it’s unmistakable dominance turned off a switch in his mind. The brief moment of conscious recognition - finally understanding all those shameful urges - subsided beneath the waves of new sensation. Link squeezed his hole on the hot slippery flesh of its cock, feeling the incredible electric friction of it sliding over his tender muscles and back again, feeling it’s length push somewhere deep inside him he’d never felt before. For the first time in years he was in a state of pure, mindless pleasure. 

His orgasm was a new feeling, too. The ridge at the base of his balls ached painfully as the cum boiled through him. Another powerful hump into him forced the cum out as tingling pleasure crawled up over his back from where it’s incredible cock speared him. He understood now the high pitched whiny moans were his own, and the noise seemed to send the beast that fucked him over the edge. He felt it’s dick pulsate as it buried deep inside, unloading its cum as his own dick spasmed again and again, the waves of pleasure wracked his shaking limbs, his arms slowly failing him, Link collapsed until he felt his head touch the cool moss of the temple floor as the baboon held his ass up in the air. 

It was flooding him, he could feel the pressure as the beast’s semen pulsed into him, it was hot and pressed against his inner and outer muscle, a pleasant pressure somehow, warm and filling. “Hnnnnggh” Link’s mouth hung open in a half smile as he lay there feeling the beast draped on him, it’s hips moving in little jerky motions as it drained the last of its seed into the boy, and he felt a blissful, thoughtless peace as he reveled in the wealth of physical sensation. 

At last, the big monkey fell off of him and lay huffing on the cool earth beside Link, it’s eyes closed, its tongue still draping from its dog-like muzzle, its red throbbing dick lying on its leg, half the size it had been.  _ I wonder what it tastes like.  _

Suddenly his shadow moved, and he heard that little voice whisper in his ear: “Now! Grab it!” 

What? Link looked at its cock, but then remembered.  _ The Insect. _ He was wobbly, his head still fuzzy from the overwhelming experience, but he slowly gathered his arms beneath himself to push onto all fours. He had to pause before he stood, awkwardly finding one leg at a time as he clenched his ass to keep all the monkey’s cum from spilling all over him.  _ The bug.  _ He pulled his trousers loosely up to his hips and tied the drawstring before turning to the beast, it still lay half asleep looking comedically satisfied with its tongue lolling out over its sharp teeth. Link could see the thing now, sort of, a sparkling outline of an insect - its glowing skeleton as big as his hand - clinging to the beast’s spine over its large red buttocks.  _ Grab it.  _ He had to consciously think this to move his body, leaning down he placed one hand on the creature's hip, which roused it from its semi-slumber, but before it could react, Link grasped the hard-shelled thing on its back and pulled as hard as he could. The baboon squawked in pain as the insect ripped free, he could feel the bug’s legs squirming beneath his fingers and despite everything it made his skin crawl. His instincts returning, Link threw the fully visible bug to the ground and kept it in place with his boot as he picked up his sword and stabbed it so violently the thing split near in two, the darkness stained the sacred floor as its body disintegrated into a thousand fragments of shadow before his eyes.

Link stood looking blankly at the dark mark on the floor, until the monkey jumped to its feet with disturbing, jerky movements, looking at the stain, then Link, then the room around him. It was clear,  _ he has no idea where he is. _ Or what it had just done… On an impulse he didn’t understand Link reached out to touch its arm, but the baboon jumped back with a loud, confused squawk that startled the swordsman so much he jerked his hand away. He watched, still half-dazed, as the big baboon bounded up a totem, hopped across them and then out of the chamber. 

For the longest time Link just stared up at the platform in the upper corner of the room the thing had disappeared through, not seeing anything but just feeling a pit of shame open up within him. It was the physical compulsion to relieve the pressure in his ashole that forced him to a corner of the room where he released the semen that had filled his guts, the noises only deepening his sense of shame. When that regrettable task was completed, he slunk over to one of the tall wooden totems and sat down, trying to hold back tears of confusion.  _ What’s happening to me? Why? _ The image of the baboon’s face in the throes of pleasure wouldn’t get out of his head, and what was worse it even turned him on despite the fact that…

“It’s gone!” He exclaimed aloud, looking at his crotch. His erection had somehow  _ finally _ subsided… but why? 

A shadow in front of him giggled with that infuriatingly fake sweetness, “of course! Once you stopped fighting it and gave into your needs! And  _ boy  _ did you!” She made a face like an idiot with her tongue hanging out, though somehow her voice wasn’t mean, but filled with something like...camaraderie? Link flushed all over at the image in his head, his own vapid expression staring out at the holy relics as an  _ animal _ took him. 

_My needs?_ But he knew as soon he turned his mind to it what she meant: the only thing an animal in heat needed was to fuck, to be fucked. _To be_ _bred. But I’m a guy I can’t..._ his head suddenly filled with the image of himself surrounded by half-human baboon infants and felt panic claw his way up his throat even as his hands instinctively fell to his stomach. “But I can’t…” he couldn’t even bring himself to say it.

Midna, as usual, seemed to know precisely what was on his mind. “No. This magic…. it’s what your heart desires, not your body” she said critically, then snickered, “you won’t be  _ foaling _ anytime soon!” It was clear to him what she meant, he’d felt it so clearly - that urgent need to be fucked.  _ Defiled. _ Just thinking the word made his hole spasm in arousal.

“Disgusting...” he spat, not knowing if he was referring to the monkey or himself. “That light spirit was wrong.” He crumpled the brilliant green of his cap ( _ no, not mine, the hero’s... _ ) between his fingers before tossing to the mossy earth before him. Shadow Midna rolled her orange eye and snorted. 

“Don’t overthink it, hero. You’re the strength, I’m the brains. Now look at what—“

Link raged against her casual tone. “I was just fucked by a  _ monkey! _ I just  _ let _ it–” his voice caught in his throat, hearing himself so angrily serious shouting about being fucked by a baboon…

He couldn’t help the laughter, it just spilled out of him, filling the ancient space with what felt like blasphemous noise. His body shook where he sat leaning on the cold wood, the laughter was bordering on painful, but he could feel a tension he’d held onto for years slowly unwinding. As his laughter quieted to little giggling fits, Link realized why he’d started laughing in the first place. He was some kind of chosen… person, and that let him survive in the Twilight, yet that ability and the form whatever goddesses had chosen for him meant he was constantly taking in their darkness and being driven with the most debased urges. The absurdity of it all was too much. In that moment, he recalled something Rusl had told him long ago, during lessons on the legends of Hyrule:  _ who knows the minds of gods and goddesses?  _ Link looked down at the stained crotch of his pants, felt his half-hard cock beneath them.  _ I’m a hero.  _ It didn’t feel wrong.  _ I’m just a bitch _ . Confusingly it made his cock twitch. Link shook his head.  _ A dumb bitch in heat _ . That’s what she’d said, he could hear her voice so clearly. 

Midna smiled at him, once again making him wonder if she could hear his thoughts. “Your kind are so picky. ” Her voice was light, even chipper, and without a hint of irony she seemed to dismiss the fact that he’d just fucked an animal.  _ Again _ . She shrugged and turned away, “He got rid of your hardon, you got rid of his bug. Seems fair! Who knows? Maybe he’ll even help you out like the others? And we’re one step closer to–“ she stopped short. 

“What?” He asked, his giggling at last subsiding. 

She smiled thinly “you know, saving…your friends.” Her indifference to his lascivious activities had a strangely soothing effect on Link, as though she was transmitting her own mood into him. It wasn’t that his fear and confusion at his own impulses went away, just that it felt less urgent somehow, and he still had his mission of saving the kids.  _ Just focus on what you can control.  _ He smirked to himself,  _ which is pretty damn little. _ He pushed himself back up to his feet, blushing a little at the triumphant smile she gave him. “Good boy. Learn to choose your battles hero. Actually, I’ll just do it for you! Now, look what It dropped.” she turned and disappeared into his shadow, and behind her he saw the Baboon’s golden boomerang.

As Link picked it up, he heard a voice seemingly in his own head. 

_ I am the Fairy of Winds who resides in this boomerang. You have freed me from evil, and I now have my true power back. Please... Take it with you, use it to aid your quest, and may both my power and my blessing go with you. _

Somehow, he just  _ understood _ as the voice spoke to him how to throw the boomerang to perfectly take advantage of its special wind-generating properties, and he thought of all the wind-activated bridges that had thwarted his path. He  _ hmmmmd  _ aloud to himself. 

“That’s great - exactly what we need to continue on!” his shadow whispered.

That was what bothered him, it was  _ exactly _ what they needed. It felt like each step pushed him in a single, clear direction. Like there was some end the whole world was pushing him towards. He shook his head gruffly to clear the thought, unconsciously mimicking his canine behaviors.  _ Just focus on what’s in front of you. _ He turned to see a wind activated switch above the gated door, and threw the Gale Boomerang with uncanny skill to clear the path ahead.   
  
  
****

Whew, that took a LONG time.   
Everything has been so crazy, it's taken me a long time to revise and edit this chapter. Still have plan for this arc hope it goes a little quicker. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
